Who Needs Romance?
by CaelumXIV
Summary: Romance and flowers are for the weak. ZoSan


"If you want to be romantic, surprise her with flowers!"

What kind of advice was that?

What sort of flowers would suit the cook anyway? He wasn't even sure the man _liked_ flowers. Maybe he should bring back something edible. Sanji liked to cook, right? It shouldn't be too hard to kill something and carry it back to wherever the ship had moved to since he had left it.

But Zoro had been told that flowers were _romantic_, that giving someone flowers had _meaning_ behind it and would most definitely make that someone _happy_. Damn the cook and his happiness. What did Zoro care? It wasn't as if he _liked_ to see Sanji smile. It wasn't as if seeing Sanji happy made Zoro feel all warm inside. Because it most definitely did not.

The swordsman crouched down in front of a group of yellow dandelions, wondering if they were good enough to count as a gift to the blond. He scowled and stood, resuming his walk to the town up north. What kind of town was on a mountain anyway? He had been told that there would be a flower vendor close by, but he had been walking for ages.

Damn the cook and his flowers.

Damn himself for trying to be romantic. Because that was what the cook liked. Romance.

But Zoro was nothing if not stubborn. He was going to find the best flowers Sanji could ever hope for. That would show the idiot how much he cared.

Or didn't care.

Scowling harder at the traitor his own mind had become, Zoro irritably increased his pace, hoping to beat some sense into his cook-filled thoughts through sheer force of will.

He was so focused on pushing his way through the vegetation and berating his thoughts that he didn't notice when he stumbled upon a clearing until he almost fell face first into the ground.

Cursing his misfortune that was _clearly_ _all Sanji's fault_, Zoro quickly righted himself before giving a quick look to his surroundings. His eyes widened as he took in the view.

The crescent beach was small, consisting of small rounded rocks and coarse sand. Zoro was glad that he didn't actually land face first in that. It would have hurt like a bitch. Not that he would care. Pain was simply weakness leaving the body after all.

Sunlight streamed through the foliage over his head and reflected off the still surface of a moderately large pond, making the minute waves glitter as they hit the shore. It was so still and clear that Zoro could easily see the bottom and the brightly coloured fish with gossamer fins and sparkling scales.

The surface of the pond mirrored the sky, trapping lazily drifting clouds on the surface of the water, causing the impression of floating fish with only the occasional ripple of fins disrupting the surreal image.

Across the stretch of water stood the mountains, tall and imposing and quiet like the breeze making its way through the trees.  
But what struck Zoro the most was how _blue_ it was. The water, the sky, even the trees surrounding the pond seemed to be a vibrant ocean blue.

It reminded Zoro of Sanji.

He felt some heat rising to his face at the thought. Clearly, the dumbass was bad for his health.

Speaking of the devil, he could hear the curly browed cook stomping through the underbrush with a trail of curses in his wake. He must have taken a short cut if he managed to find him in such a short time.

Zoro was suddenly struck with the distressing thought that he still didn't have any flowers and Sanji was going to see him without any flowers and he might even be disappointed that there weren't any flowers and-

"How the fuck did you get lost when the town was literally right in front of you?!" screeched the cook once he spotted him. He huffed and turned away from the blond, irritated that he had been worried about _flowers _of all things.

And really, it wasn't his fault he was given shitty directions.

"I didn't get lost, shitty cook."

He was hoping that he could provoke Sanji into a fight. He was through with all this flower and romance bullshit. It was clearly never going to work because they were pirates and pirates just didn't do the whole romance business.

Zoro was surprised when he didn't hear the usual scream of "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" coming from the cook. Turning to face his companion, he was met with a wide eyed gaze that seemed to become wider the longer he stared.

Zoro had almost forgotten about the clearing. Leave it up to Sanji to thoroughly distract him. By being an asshole, of course.  
It was utterly silent now except for the occasional rustle of leaves. Zoro was starting to feel uncomfortable. Sanji was rarely quiet when he was around and it was unnerving him that the cook was so still.

"Oi, cook. What's the matter with you?"

After what seemed like an eternity, Sanji slowly turned his gaze back to the swordsman. Zoro couldn't decipher the look that he was given. It was full of childish wonder, slight bewilderment, and something else that made Zoro's heart skip a beat.

"It's…so blue."

Sanji's quiet remark brought back the dreamlike feeling Zoro had had upon stumbling into the secluded area. And it became so much more surreal seeing Sanji standing at the edge of the clearing with his piercing blue eyes, surrounded by the sky and the water and the ocean and the clouds and Zoro was suddenly overwhelmed by his first thought upon seeing all that _blue_.

"It reminded me of you."

Zoro held his breath as an indescribable _look_ flickered through Sanji's eyes. The blond stepped forward slowly as if in a trance, and then surged forward and pulled Zoro into a deep kiss.

Well that was a nice surprise.

Sighing softly as he pulled away, Sanji gently rested his forehead against Zoro's.

"I'm glad you got lost, marimo." Sanji murmured, his breath ghosting across Zoro's lips.

Confused but pleased, he could only reply with, "I didn't get lost, shitty cook."

Sanji gave him a beaming smile and laughed. Zoro was too happy that Sanji was happy to be offended at the thought that the cook may have been mocking his navigational abilities.

The swordsman grinned.

Really, who said they needed romance?

END

* * *

A/N: MY GOD, writing is HARD. I didn't know how to start, I lost of focus halfway and I didn't even know how to do anything. Argh. Well, I hope you managed to enjoy it a bit anyway. Written for kakashifan9 because she asked me what the perfect date for Zoro and Sanji would be and I failed because I don't even know what a date is and then this happened. Sorry.

Inspired by "Romance of Two Idiots" by peroxidepest17.


End file.
